Wolfish Heart
by Sparklau
Summary: Wolfish Heart is a fan fiction based on the Disney television program, Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls and all of its characters belong to Alex Hirsch. (The summary I originally had for this is too long for the summary box. If you want the full summary, you can also find this story on Wattpad.)
1. Prologue

"Come on Mabel, this might actually help us." Dipper whined, pointing to a page in the Journal as he raised it up to her.

Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were visiting their great uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel Pines was the taller and older of the two siblings, with a bright and random personality. Dipper Pines was the smaller and younger of the twins with a more serious personality. Mabel liked glitter, dancing, Dipper, and summer romances. Dipper liked novels, Wendy Corduroy, Mabel, and mysteries.

On their first day, Stanford had sent Dipper to hang up signs in the surrounding forest. When he went to hang up one of the signs, he instead found a hidden cavity in the tree. Upon pressing the button inside, found a secret compartment in the ground nearby. Within he discovered a mysterious red journal with a six fingered hand in the center of the cover. He pulled the book out, curious of its contents. Upon opening the book, he discovered that the author's name scratched out. He flipped to the next page, reading the dire warning in large font, **_"TRUST NO ONE!"_**

Since then, the twins had discovered the many paranormal secrets of Gravity Falls. Along with making a few friends and enemies. Mabel had befriended a couple of girls during a party at the shack one night, named Grenda and Candi. Dipper befriended the Multibear, a bear with many head. The two of the also befriended Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez and Wendy Blerble Corduroy. Along with Wendy's friends, Robbie Valentino, Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson. And along with these friends, they made their enemies. Within the first day in Gravity Falls, they became enemies with the Gnomes of the forest. Not long after, their list of enemies grew. Blendin Blenjamin Blandin, a time traveler from the year 207012. The Society of the Blind Eye, a group in Gravity Falls who erase the mind of those who have seen the paranormal. Pacifica Northwest, a young blonde living off her family name. "Lil'" Gideon Charles Gleeful, a once successful competitor of the Mystery Shack. But none had given them as must trouble as Bill Cipher, a mind demon trapped in the Mindscape. They managed to smooth things over with some of their enemies, but more were likely to take their place.

"Pfft, okay Dipster." Mabel replied, pushing the book away. "Let's do this one. Mystery Twins?" She questioned, bringing up a fist.

Dipper cracked into a smile, bumping his fist against hers. "Mystery Twins."


	2. Chapter One: Solomon

"I think it might be this way," Dipper called out. He glanced up from the Journal to check his direction and footing. He and Mabel were searching for a brass ring in the rocky areas of Gravity Falls. "The Seal of Solomon," he started aloud, reading the small excerpt from a page in the Journal. "A magical brass and iron ring believed to be from Judeo-Christian mythology. The ring gives the wearer the ability to command or imprison demons and other spirits. It also gives the bearer the ability to communicate with animals. Engraved in the brass and iron ring are two written commands to seal good or evil spirits. To capture a demon, one must compel the targeted demon into a magic triangle and recite the correct seal. Beware to those who do not use either of the seals in the correct manner, for you may end up within the ring yourself. Do not let the ring fall into the wrong hands!" It was only now, after he had finished the text, that he noticed that his hat was gone. He looked up from the Journal to see Mabel bounding off with his hat on her head and laughing.

"Mabel!" He cried out, closing the Journal and darting after her.

"Catch me if you can, Dipping Sauce!" She laughed, picking up her pace.

"Give me my hat back!"

"Ya gotta get me first!" She called out and swerved around a boulder.

Dipper groaned in frustration and chased her. Upon rounding the boulder, he froze. He didn't see her anywhere. "Mabel?" He called out, walking as he scanned his surroundings. Dipper checked the edge of a cliff, a few steps from the wall of the cliff to his right. She still was nowhere in sight. "Mabel?" He called out again, louder.

"Dipper?" Her voice came from in front of him, wavering a little.

"Mabel!" He answered her call, rushing towards where her voice came from. Some fifty paces ahead of him was a large gap, to big for him to jump. He stopped about five paces and called for her again. "Mabel!"

"Dipper! Dow-aaahh!" She cried out just by his feet.

Dipper looked down to see a single hand clasping onto the edge of the gap, but it was slipping. "MABEL!" He shouted, darting for her hand. Laying down on his stomach, he extended his hand to her. She clutched onto his hand and Dipper pulled her up. She rested on her stomach while he caught his breath on his back. "You wanna," he gasped, turning my head to her, "maybe call it quits...for today?"

Her head turned towards him as she broke into a weary smile, "Sou-...sounds good to me, bro-bro."

Dipper returned her smile, tired as well. After a bit, they picked their selves up, Dipper retrieved his hat, and headed back to the shack.

"Whoa! You kids get hit by a bus or something?" Grunkle Stan remarked when he saw the two after they passed between him and the T.V. Looked like he was watching Baby Fights.

"Just some exploring," Dipper answered, Mabel walking ahead of him. They said good night to Grunkle Stan and continued, going upstairs to their room. Mabel peeled off her sweater and shoes and flopped into bed. She was out in an instant. Following suit, Dipper took off his hat, vest and shoes, and slid himself into his bed. Just as he was closing his eyes, Dipper swore he heard faint laughter.


	3. Chapter Two: Deal

Dipper's eyes shot open, not feeling the least bit tired. He lay in his bed for a moment, checking to his left for Mabel. He saw that the bed was vacant of her and Waddles. He assumed that she might have had to go to the bathroom, or might have needed a drink. Waddles might have woken up when she did and could have waddled off with her. He realized that the room was in scales of grey, and came to the conclusion that he was dreaming. He slid himself out of bed and looked around, taking in his dreamscape.

 ** _"wEll, wELL, weLL. iF IT IsN'T PiNE TRee!"_** An all too familiar chilling voice echoed around him.

Dipper's expression soured, recognizing the voice in an instant. "What do you want now, Bill?" He snapped at the unseen demon.

 _ **"yoU kNOw, aNOtHEr mEAT sUiT WouLdn't HuRT. buT I knoW yOu wOuLDN't sTrIKE tHaT deAL WITh ME aGaiN!"**_ The demon laughed, still unseen.

"How about you face me? It's rude to not look at someone when they're speaking," Dipper growled.

Bill appeared beside him, surprising the boy out of his skin as he draped an arm over the human's shoulders. **_"I sEe thAt You'VE STaRted LookiNg fOR THE sEal Of SOLOMOn. NEVEr COulD stanD the GUY. STILL cheERing fOR saKHr. WELL, suPrISInG enoUGH, YOu WERE prEtTy CLosE tO IT eARliER!"_** He lengthened his arm, turned it around and jabbed Dipper in the shoulder. **_"shame YOU cAn'T JUMp tHAt far, piNE tRee!"_**

"Wait, how do you know about the Seal of Solomon and why are you so interested in me getting it?" Dipper questioned, confused.

Bill gave him a sidelong glance, his single large eye flat as it expressed faint irritation. **_"kID, yOU SeEm To Have fORgOTtEn THAt i kNOW evErythINg."_** He brought himself around facing Dipper and retracted his arm. He summoned his cane, leaning against it in the air, expression lightening. _**"aNd ThAT'S BeSIdes tHE pOINT. tHE pOInt IS, Is tHat I cAN Help yOU, piNE trEE."**_

A thought had occurred to him at this moment, quick as a flash. "Actually, now that you're here, I have a question."

 _ **"oOh, PiNE TreE hAs a qUeSTion!"**_ Bill exclaimed, feigning excitement. **_"wEll You MigHt geT an aNSWeR."_**

"You claim to know everything, right?"

 _ **"tHAT's bEcAusE I do, pIne tREe. Get oN wItH It."**_ Bill brushed the statement away, rolling his singular eye.

"I'm getting there!" Dipper snapped. "...Well since you know everything, then you would know the whereabouts of the Journal. So why didn't you go straight to where it was and destroy it when you stole my body?"

Bill stared at Dipper, silent, frozen where he floated. Dipper couldn't tell, but it seemed that the demon was getting taller and taller. His eye stayed, unblinking. Dipper wasn't sure if Bill was getting bigger, or if he was feeling smaller as he stared into the demon's pupil. Dipper couldn't say how long this went on, but he finally found his voice. He deciding to return to the topic of the ring and never touch this subject ever again. "How can you help me?" Dipper asked in a squeaky voice, feeling the intense urge to run.

Bill returned to his "normal" state, if that state was possible by him, and floated back a bit. _**"i GIvE yOu ThE abiLIy tO RetrIEve yOUr ring ANd you gIve me a SuBJEct."**_ He responded, acting like Dipper hadn't asked anything else aside from the ring and his offer.

"Wait, subject? What do you mean by subject, and are you doing?"

 _ **"YOu KnOw, a TEst sUBJeCT! I'M tRyiNG a FEW things OUt. And DoN'T WOrRy, i wON'T PErfoRM a bodY swAp, so YOU CaN stop wOrryING About tHat."**_

Dipper's expression showed his momentary shock. He had forgotten that Bill could read minds. He made a quick recovery. "What exactly are you going to do, Bill?" He bit out, regaining himself.

Bill let his cane disappear, holding up his hands in mock surrender. _ **"gEez kId, cOOL your JeTS. it's JUsT SOME SiMpLE TrAnSfoRmaTioNs! NO NEED to Get YOUr BrAncHEs in A kNOT."**_ Bill laughed at the swelling anger in the boy.

"The answer is still no, Bill. Now get out of my head." Dipper glowered, arms crossed as he puffed up his chest in indignation.

 _ **"alL righT, pine Tree. i've HAD My fUN foR tHe nIgHT."**_ The demon floated up, turning around. He snapped, a gaping hole appearing ahead of him. Floating to it, he turned back to Dipper. _**"oH, AnD ONe MoRe tHING. trY to scReaM As LoUD as You cAn."**_ The demon cackled and snapped his fingers.


	4. Chapter Three: Pool Day

A snap resounded in his head as Dipper woke up with a jolt. He was laying on his back, over his blanket. The room was in full color. He looked to his left and saw that Mabel and Waddles were already awake. The smell of pancakes downstairs wafted to his nose and he sighed, taking in a deep whiff of breakfast. That's when he noticed movement in his lower peripheral vision. Tilting his head down enough to see what had moved, he screamed, swatting at the giant spider on his chest. Knocking it off, he jumped to his feet, standing on his bed and watching the arachnid. The spider scurried up the wall and out the cracked open window. Sighing, Dipper chuckled at his irrational fear and got down, making his way to the bathroom. He got ready for the day and jogged down the stairs, the scent of fresh pancakes urging him on.

"Nice pitch, Dipper." Stan retorted, smirking at the pancakes he was making up. "Any higher and only dogs could hear you."

Dipper flushed a little in embarrassment, but stayed silent as he went to the table. Mabel giggled at Stan's remark. She stood up and grabbed a couple pieces of ice from the freezer, handing them to Dipper. "Here, you'll need this."

"W-wait, wha-?" Dipper started, trailing off as he accepted the ice. "What's this for?"

Mabel giggled a little more before replying, "For your burn, doofus. Cause you just got one!" She smirked, closing the freezer.

Dipper's expression hardened as Mabel and Stan burst out laughing. "Nice one, Mabel!" Stan remarked, setting down a plate of hot pancakes. "Well, here you kids go." He picked up his coffee and newspaper from the table before proceeding to the living room.

The two ate their breakfast, cleaning up after. "So, did you want to try looking for the Seal of Solomon again?" Dipper asked as he put away the last plate, the details of his dream slipping from his mind as he focused back on the ring.

Mabel looked him straight in the eyes and placed a fist on her hips, "Guuuurrl, why you ackin' so cray cray?" She smirked a little, despite the semi-serious look she was trying to give off.

Dipper chuckled a little and Mabel lost herself, giggling. "Alright," Dipper responded, "we can put it off for a day or so." He waited for her to compose herself a little. "You wanna go down to the pool or something?" He offered, giving out random ideas. Without the Mystery Hunt, he couldn't think of much to do.

Mabel grinned, thinking about getting her quest for summer romance fulfilled. "I call driving the golf cart!" She screeched before darting off upstairs to ready herself for the pool.

"Oh no you don't!" Dipper laughed, bolting off after her. He managed to reach the attic first, closing and locking the door behind him. He got ready, shoving his Journal, along with the sunblock and a few other things in his pool bag after he changed. Shouldering the bag, he unlocked and opened the door to Mabel, who had been pounding the door. She darted into the room and he left, closing the door behind him. He bolted down the stairs and ran out of the Mystery Shack.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Stan called after him.

"Mabel and I are going to the pool!" Dipper hollered back. Reaching the golf cart, he slid into the driver seat and buckled up. He set his bag in the back and waited for Mabel, drumming his fingers in the steering wheel.

Mabel finally appeared from the shack, her one piece bathing suit and swimming skirt on. She also had large, pink sunglasses and a hat, her pool bag bouncing off her hip as she held it to her shoulder. "Aww, no fair! I called dibs," she cried out as she raced to the cart.

Dipper smiled, but unbuckled his seat belt and slid over to the passenger seat, allowing her to drive.

Mabel screeched as she dove into the driver seat, seat belt on in a flash. She flashed him a huge smile as she turned on the cart, and slammed her foot down on the gas. They sped away from the shack eager to get to the pool.

They arrived at the pool, spilling out of the cart and dashing to the swimming pool. Mabel tossed her bag, hat, and sunglasses to the side and jumped in. Dipper grabbed the bags and walked to the best seat at the pool, setting her bag down on the seat next to his. Putting his bag on the ground, he lathered some sunblock on his skin and laid back, relaxing in the sun. He never realized how great it felt to relax like this. He had been so intent on finding out who the author was, that he never even seemed to have taken a moment to relax. He pulled out one of the novels he had packed, one that he had read many times before.

Mabel came over some time later, while he was in the middle of a bit of comic relief in the mystery he was reading. "What'cha reading there, Dipperoni?"

"Below the Sea," Dipper answered not looking up. It was one of his favorites. It started out as a simple story with a simple job. Get billionaire celebrity, Madame Kaiser's, beloved blue and gold brooch back and get paid. But no, Detective Foster, there's much more to this case than that. The Detective is lead through a wild goose chase in southern India. Yet, the cobalt embossed brooch is just off the Russian border. He must retrieve the ornament from the North Sea, which he finds in a dark cave, along with many sunken ships. Upon later inspection, he discovers vast amounts of gold on the ships. He retrieves all the gold he can from the ships. He returns the brooch to Madame Kaiser and gets a reward of a few thousand dollars. He then donates all but two gold coins he could retrieve to museums across the globe. The two coins he keeps, holding onto one to pass to his future bloodline. He sells the other after a few years to the Smithsonian, getting thousands of dollars. He finds a woman back in America and the two marry. He still has his detective work, small jobs in comparison to the Kaiser case. He longs for a thrilling adventure like that again, even if it were just once more. He gets his chance, as his wife dies of causes unknown. Left with his three year old son and a large case to crack, he continues on in the sequel book, Beyond the Stars.

"Haven't you read that, like, 50 bazillion times?" She asked, drying herself off.

"Maybe more like 50. Well 51, now." He corrected, still riveted by his book.

"Close enough," Mabel giggled. She flopped down in her chair, pulling on her hat and sunglasses. "So, ya plan on goin' in any time?" She sighed, relaxing into her chair.

Dipper finished the paragraph he was on, bookmarking his page. He sat up, swiveling his feet over the side of his chair. He set his book to his side and pulled out the sunblock, tossing it on Mabel's stomach with a soft thump. "Yeah." He finally answered, standing up and walking to the pool. Easing into the water, he let himself adjust to its coolness. His spine shivered a couple of times before he became accustomed to the water. He floated around for a little bit, then tested how far down he could go, along with how long he could hold his breath. He pushed himself, trying to hold his breath longer each time he went down.

Some time later he came out of the pool, shaking the water from his head like a dog. He dried off, wrapping his hair up in the towel. He reapplied some sunblock and relaxed back into the chair, dozing off.

He awoke shortly after by commotion. It seemed that someone almost drowned in the pool, but still wasn't resuscitated. Curious as ever, he decided to check who it was. A crowd had gathered around the person and Mr. Poolcheck, head lifeguard at the pool. Crouching, he peered between people's legs to see who it was. He immediately sprang up, shouldering people out of the way with surprising strength.

"MABEL!" he cried out, finally reaching her. Her thick hair spilled around her, almost like a halo, strands plastered to her forehead. Her skin was pallid, her lips turning a faint blue. Mr. Poolcheck continued performing CPR, his expression like steel. Dipper knelt down next to her, brushing her hair from her face. As soon as his fingers touched her temple, she gurgled, coughing up water. She sat up as she coughed up more water, water and saliva drooling from the corner of her mouth. Breathing ragged, she wiped the spit and water from her mouth with the back of her hand.

The crowd relaxed around the three. Dipper was behind his sister immediately after she sat up, rubbing small circles on her back. People started to disperse. Dipper looked back to where his towel had fallen off his head, back when he checked to see who was drowning at the time. He got up and grabbed it, returning to Mabel and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Dip," her voice hoarse and raw from coughing and the chlorine. The last of the crowd had dispersed, leaving the twins and Mr. Poolcheck. Dipper hushed her before retrieving her towel as well and draping it on her hair. He extended a hand and helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started off to lead her back to her things, intent on going home. Poolcheck stopped them, stepping in their way, arms crossed over his chest. "I take it that it's just you two?"

Mabel leaned against her brother as he answered for the two of them. "Yes. I brought her here so we could relax."

"You realize that while you were 'relaxing,' your sister almost drowned."

"I know, okay!" Dipper snapped, Mabel flinching in his arm. He steered around Poolcheck and hurried Mabel to their things. He put on his hat, stuffed their things in their bags and directed Mabel to the passenger seat of the golf cart. She pulled herself in and buckled up. Dipper tossing their bags in the back before he slid in and buckled up behind the wheel.

Darkness fell. Dipper groaned when he tried the headlights and found one was out and the other was anything but visible.

On the drive home, Dipper couldn't help stealing worried glances to Mabel. 'Why do you keep getting in so much danger lately? Is it me?' Dipper pondered. 'Yesterday with the gap and now today with the pool. It can't just be coincidence. Everything happens for a reason.' He glanced again at Mabel, who had dozed off. 'Maybe it is my fault. I've been just about nothing but bad luck to her all summer. Like with Blendin. If I wasn't so persistent with Wendy, then we wouldn't have made all those time anomalies. And we wouldn't had to play in Globnar, leaving Soos during laser tag on his birthday.' He took a small shortcut through a patch of trees near the shack. 'It's all my fault. I know it is.' He looked once more to Mabel, yelping a little at the bump he ran over. He glanced back to see what he ran over, not seeing much and presuming it was an unearthed tree root.

The rest of the drive was silent. Parking and turning off the cart, he unbuckled and slid the bags on. After easing Mabel awake, he helped her out and walked her to the shack.

"You two are late agai- _Geez, what happen?!"_ Stan exclaimed, seeing Mabel. Dipper gave him a hard expression, one he hadn't given anyone. He walked her upstairs and into the bathroom. Peeling the damp towels from her, he helped her into the tub, her bathing suit still on. He turned on the water and rinsed her off, Mabel dozing off again. He finished and coaxed her out of the tub, wrapping a fresh towel around her. Walking her up to their room with another towel draped on his arm, he sat her down and towel dried her hair. He continued to dry her off and pulled one of her night gowns on her. He pulled her blankets over her and grabbed his own bedding, setting it down between her bed and his. He got cleaned up and got ready for bed. He checked on Mabel once more and slipped under his blanket.


	5. Chapter Four: Sealed in Blue

Dipper opened his eyes, and realized in an instant that he was dreaming. The floorboards and Mabel's bed were in greyscale. He picked himself up, sitting on the edge of Mabel's empty bed, placing a hand where her shoulder would be.

Thunder rumbled out side, lightning brightening the room every once in a while. Wood groaned above him. The roof tore off the dream shack, causing Dipper to look up and gasp in surprise. He jumped off the bed, looking up into the colorless sky. A deep black hole swallowed the roof, along with a few small things in the attic. Lightning crackled around the rim of the hole, intensifying. Dipper felt fear slither up his spine, and he took a step back. A blinding light flashed from the black hole, Dipper lifting his hands up to block some of the light. Bill shot out of the hole, skidding to a stop in the air, he hole disappearing behind him. Dipper lowered his hands, his expression showing his annoyance. Bill floated down, stopping just above the ground and leaning against his cane.

 _ **"neVer tHougHt yOu cOulD be sO DaNGeROUs, pINe TrEe!"**_ Bill laughed.

'Of all the times he could bother me, why now?' Dipper questioned in his mind.

Bill straightened, hands extended out to his sides, cane hanging from an arm. _**"HeY, I'M pRAIsing you fOR yOur WOrk TODay, pine treE! a PLUS FoR yoU, KId!"**_ He crossed his arms, **_"No NeED to Be SO calLOUS."_**

Dipper glared at Bill, snorting at the demon.

 ** _"anYway, I'M hEre TO mAke aN ameNDMEnt tO mY prEvIOus ofFer. i GIve sHootiNG staR ProteCtioN fRom YOu."_** Bill floated down, letting his cane disappear, _**"And you GET ME mY SuBjeCT."**_ He poked Dipper with an arm at an unnatural angle, a smile evident in his voice.

"I-..." Dipper hesitated, thinking about the latest life-threatening events that have happened to Mabel. He had the ideas for both occasions and hadn't paid enough attention to her in either.

Bill floated around him, stopping behind him, arms crossed behind his back. Scenes flashed over his body, snapshots of Dipper's and Mabel's summer. **_"i mEAn, lOoK At WHAt YOU'Ve dOnE To heR all SuMMER! thEre WAs toDay. aLONg wIth yEStErDaY, blendiN, thE SUMMERweEn TRIckSTeR, the DUskERtoNs, HEr PIG. LEt's noT foRGEt swItcHING bODIeS WiTh Her FoR a rOoM, That ONe was HILarIOus, if I MiGHT ADD. oH, and THE zOMbies, thoSe cLAYMa-"_**

"Okay, I get it!" Dipper cut in. As Bill named off each event, Dipper had gone down. He now had his knees tucked up, arms wrapped around them, his head down. "I get it," he mumbled, tears threatening to form. "Please, just st _op_." His voice started to crack. Each named event felt like a knife to the heart, and it hurt. He shouldn't have even found that stupid Journal in the first place. That's where this all started. If he hadn't found it, if he hadn't read it, then things could have been normal.

 _ **"aW CoMe oN, piNe tREe! cHEer UP!"**_ Bill reverted to his original self. An arm extended, going through the floor, coming back up in front of Dipper and poking his forehead. **_"I'M GiVing YOu thAT ChANce, iN A way, WiTh THiS dEAL!"_** He retracted his arm and revolved around Dipper.

Dipper looked up, forcing back his tears. "Only if you promise not to hurt her either."

Bill brought a hand up below his eye, thinking. **_"OH, ALL RiGHt, PINE treE. YOU'VE puLLeD My bOW."_** He replied, extending a hand engulfed in blue flames.

Dipper stood and took it with reluctance, his hand growing cold in the shake. He wasn't sure if it was the flames, Bill's hand, or both. He let go and the two retrieved their hands, a small wisp of blue going out as the flame died out between them. Bill floated back up, ** _"wElL, HAppY NighTmARes!"_** Bill blinked, then floated in silence for a moment. **_"if yOu couLDN'T TELl, I Was wiNKInG. You knoW, ONE Eye. OkAY, laTer. bYe kID!"_** Bill snapped and a bright light flashed, causing Dipper to throw his arms over his eyes.


	6. Chapter Five: Second Attempt

Dipper opened his eyes, finding himself awake. He yawned and stretched, letting his arms drop and crossing them over his eyes as he woke up. He noticed something on his right hand and examined it.

 _"The dream is real."_ He bolted up and looked over to see Mabel still asleep. He looked back down to his hand, reading the golden message on his arm. _"Look what I did to your other hand!"_ Confused, he did as the new message told him, gaining a look of confusion and annoyance. Drawn on his hand was a turkey, with _"Hey look, a turkey! -Bill"_ inscribed in the middle.

Sighing, he got up and grabbed his clothes, going into the bathroom. After he showered and dressed, Dipper went to brush his teeth. He instead reeled back, shouting in surprise. The sclera of his left eye was a pale yellow, his iris a darker gold, and his pupils wide, catlike slits. He stepped up to the mirror, wide-eyed. He blinked, and his eye reverted back to normal. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forefinger and thumb against them.

Finished in the bathroom, he dropped his clothes from yesterday in a laundry hamper. He returned to the attic and noticed that Mabel was up. He walked down stairs, yawning as he woke up. Eyes closed as he flopped down in his chair at the table, he took in the scent of eggs and sausage. He hoped the dream was not real and that the arm graffiti was just a figment of his imagination.

Regret and deep fear loomed in Dipper's head as he hoped that the dream wasn't real. That he made a deal with Bill, again. 'Why had he made that deal? What kind of torture would he, or Mabel, have to go through? What was the demon's end of the bargain, and was it worth it?' These questions raced through his mind, and he focused on one. 'Was it worth it? Was he worth it?'

Mabel was down already, bounding over to the table as if nothing has happened to her within the past few days. "You okay, bro-bro?"

Eyes closed, he sat deep in concentration. 'Was he? Was his sister? Was his life? Was anything? Was anything worth it anymore? Was life?' This thought had him opening his eyes, pushing away from the table and going back upstairs.

He flopped down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He glanced over to his desk, and grabbed his journal. Maybe a mystery would divert his mind from this. He figured that the dream was real, just like the graffiti that was his arm had claimed. He figured that he had made yet another foolish deal with the mind demon that had been haunting the twins. His eyes fell on the "Relics" page, which had something called Rauðskinna.

He set the Journal down on his bed, pulled his socks, shoes, hat and vest on, and tucked the Journal in his vest. He slipped on his shoes and went downstairs, just as Stan and Mabel were finishing breakfast. "Hey Grunkle Stan, I- uh, I'm gonna head out."

"That's nice kid," Grunkle Stan replied, not looking away from the T.V.

Mabel bounded up to him. "So ya goin' on a Mystery Hunt?"

"Yeah..." Dipper took a step back, towards the door.

"Wooo!" She cheered, running a circle around Dipper. "Mystery Twins on the hunt again!" She put her fist up to Dipper, eager and awaiting his return bump.

Dipper frowned in response, putting his hand on Mabel's fist and pushing it down. "Mabel, I don't think you should go on this hunt. I... I don't want you getting in danger's way, or even worse, getting hurt."

She laughed, waving the response away. "Pfft, haha. You worry too much, Dipday." Dipper gave her puppy eyes, her favorite tactic against him. She froze, her laughter dying in her throat. She patted his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Okay, bro bro."

Dipper returned her smile, putting his arms out. "Awkward sibling hug?"

Mabel broke into a wide grin. "Awkward sibling hug."

Dipper pulled away, smiled at Mabel, and exited the shack. He headed off, back to the rocky regions he was searching the other day. He reached the area in about an hour and a half, walking at a quick pace. He pulled out the Journal and flipped to the page he needed, but remembered his dream from a couple nights ago. 'I should have asked Mabel for her grappling hook,' Dipper realized. Dropping his head into the Journal, he groaned in frustration at his forgetfulness.

Sighing, he lifted his head off the Journal and took a look at the information on Rauðskinna. _'Rauðskinna, the Book of Power, is a book said to be of legend. This tome, believed to be from Scandinavian folklore, claims to hold black magic. The red tome, if learned, gives the reader control and power over demons, even over the Devil himself. The book was with author Bishop Gottskálk grimmi Nikulásson of Holar. There have been many attempts by scholars and sorcerers to claim the tome from the late Bishop. None were successful, until a sorcerer named Loftur Porsteinsson claimed the tome. The student went missing the Sunday after, presumably killed for the tome. None know where the book lies now.'_ Dipper read the passage twice more and turned around, heading for the forest.

He combed through the forest, managing to wander rather than search. He felt pulled somewhere, not knowing why or how, as if tied puppet strings. His steps faltered as he reached the shortcut. He looked down, spotting the tire tracks immediately. With no discernible reason, he followed the tracks towards the pool, observing the woods. Reaching the tree line, he stayed in the shadows. He felt anxious about entering the light for some reason. He scanned the area, turned around, and continued following the tracks. Some time later, he saw a wolf lying on the ground and slowed his pace. If he were ever asked about how he knew it was a wolf, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He couldn't tell from his position if the wolf was asleep or not. It lay sprawled on the forest floor with its back to him, as if it had passed out. Even so, he approached it with caution. It had midnight black fur. A single strip of golden brown trailing from its snout to its tail, the tip of its tail being the same color. Upon closer inspection, Dipper discovered the wolf dead, tongue lolling out of its mouth. It struck him that he hadn't run over any unearthed roots, there were none on this path. His mind and focus cleared as he realized that he killed the wolf that was a few feet from him. He backpedaled, crying out in horror from his own actions. He turned and bolted, darting through the forest and somehow managing to get back to the shack.

It was around three when he tore open the door, slamming it behind him and dashing to the attic. Mabel had left, to hang out with Grenda and Candi no doubt, so she wouldn't she would be safe from him. He had forgotten completely about both the book and the ring, his mind focused on how dangerous he has been. He locked the attic door behind him and slumped against the door, sliding down it to the floor. He balanced his elbows on his knees, his hands clinging the side of his head as he regained his breath. _'I killed a creature... People will never see me the same way ever again... They'll call me a monster if anyone ever did manage to find out... No... Nobody will find out... Not if I can help it...'_

Dipper dropped his arms and stood, turning around and unlocking the door. As soon as he opened it, he wheeled back, a look of alarm as Mabel stepped in.

"Whoa, FunDip! Didn't mean to scare you that time." Mabel grinned, holding her hands up. She went over to her closet and grabbed a hat and a pair of sunglasses, Dipper's eyes trailing her the entire time. "So turns out that Candi and Grenda wanted to hang out. So it looks like I'm not going out on a Mystery Hunt with you anyway." She glanced over after grabbing the accessories, "You, uh, you okay their Dip?"

"Umm, ye-uhh, ehhyeah! Yeah... I-I-I'm fine." He turned, "Hey Ma-Mabel...can I...uh... can I borrow your grappling hook? I'm thinking about trying that area we...um... couldn't reach the other day."

"Mabel smiled before grabbing her grappling hook and tossing it over to him. "Here ya go, bro-bro!"

He fumbled to, but caught it, tucking it into his vest. He forced himself to walk to the desk and grabbed a flashlight. He proceeded to walk out of the door and down the steps before he tore out of the shack. He ran back to the shortcut, stopping at the head of the wolf. He saw now that it had a pale golden underbelly. He tied the grappling hook rope around the canine's forepaws, using a nearby stick to lift the paws. He saw now that the spine twisted halfway down its back and he almost vomited. He dragged the carcass, a slow process, to the nearest stream. Untying the wolf, he let it out in the water and pushed it out from the bank with a fallen branch.

He retracted the rope and set off for the rocky regions once more. Upon arriving, Dipper searched for a sturdy target. Finally he found a crevasse in the rock wall to his right. He had to try a few times before getting the shot right. Tugging hard a few times, he took a running jump. He slammed into the rock wall of the gap with a loud 'whumph,' knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping for breath, he pulled himself up. His arms felt like limp noodles when he finally made it over the edge. Picking himself up, he realized that he could have retracted the rope and the gun could have pulled him up. He dislodged the hook and stuffed the grappling hook in his vest.

He continued on, coming upon a cave after a short while. He fished out his flashlight, clicking it on and aiming it inside the cave. 'Dead end, so it must be in here.' He entered the cave, the light sweeping over the rocky surface. He investigated every crevice and cranny he saw, but came up with nothing. Dejected and angry, he walked out of the cave and made his way back. He found a crevasse to shoot the hook in and crossed the gap, using the gun to pull him back up. He felt a small sense of something he couldn't name. It wasn't sadness, happiness, anger, or even guilt. He just couldn't place it. Right now, breathing in the open air scented with pine needles, his heart felt free. He wanted to run, to feel the wind rushing through his hair, to come to a stop, panting. He wanted to climb, to dig his fingers into any holding point and pull his body up. He wanted to jump, to feel his weight drag him down on his way up, and to feel lighter than a feather on his way down. He wanted to many of these things, but most of all he wanted to feast. Maybe that's what that feeling was. Hunger. He hadn't eaten all day, so that seemed reasonable.

He walked, which ended up turning into an all out sprint as he made his way back to the shack. He arrived at the shack a little after six, panting like a dog. He stepped inside, tongue out and smiling a little as he started regaining his breath. He made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, more like, six glasses. It seemed that Mabel and Stan had an early dinner, so he made a cold cut turkey sandwich, with extra turkey. Sated, he went upstairs and got ready for bed, changing in the bathroom since Mabel was in their room. He decided to go to bed early that night. Despite tossing and turning, he finally drifted off with a subtle smile on his lips.

 **A.N.- I've edited all of the chapters up to here a bit. They should be easier to read, for those who can't seem to understand complex literature. I have Anxrezi to thank for the insight.**


	7. Chapter Six: Marks (Part One)

_He was running in the forest, the wind whipping his hair behind him. His lungs screamed from the exertion, but he didn't care. He was just too worked up, filled with a sensation of freedom. Not a single mind demon lurked in here, well, none noticed. He locked his eyes on a startled rabbit that had immediately taken off as soon as it heard him. The hare ran ahead of him, and he kept in hot pursuit. He could hear its heartbeat in his ears, darting left and right as it tried to shake him off. He was gaining ground on it. His eyes were wide, a growing smile spreading across his lips. Almost got it. He pounced. Sailing through the air for a few seconds, he descended, hands outstretched._

Dipper twitched, waking up. He snorted a puff of air from his nostrils, wide-eyed, pupils dilated. Fingers clenching his blanket, his pulse hammering in his ears, an itch on the nape of his neck. The echo of a growl died in the back of his throat. He blinked, relaxing. His pupils reverted back to their normal shape, his eyelids lowered. His fingers eased their grip, his breathing a little heavy but was regaining control. Though, his neck still itched and, when he traced his fingers over the area, his didn't feel and bumps. He sighed and pushed the blanket away, sitting up and swiveling his legs over the edge of the bed. He gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Stepping out of the shower, he caught a whiff of bacon, an involuntary shudder trailed down his spine. He wiped the drool that had started collecting at the corners of his lips. He glanced in the mirror, and would have sworn his eyes were a pale golden yellow. His left eye twitched and his head snapped to the side, another shiver running down his vertebrae. Dried and dressed, he finished his bathroom routine and headed downstairs, licking his lips. His fingers were at his neck as he sat down, scratching at the irritated area with growing annoyance. He took a break from scratching as his breakfast was set down in front of him. Finished in seconds, he carried his plate to the sink, sucking bacon grease from his fingers. Now with both hands unoccupied, he doubled his efforts on his neck, digging into the skin.

"You got a bug bite or something, kid?" Stan called after Dipper as he started out of the dining room.

"I, ugh... I don't know. Argh! Maybe?" He replied between his groans of annoyance, distracted by the itch. He half turned and sat, feeling the itch spread to behind his ears and over his scalp. His digging fingers roamed, trying to relieve his head. His fingers settled back to his neck. He redoubled his efforts, groaning in desperation.

"Uh, Dip? You, uh..." Mabel started, brows furrowed. "You okay?"

Dipper's hands had moved to the floor, supporting him as he scratched behind his right ear with his foot. He froze when Mabel spoke, foot right behind his ear. He lowered his foot, watching at it as he set it back on the floor. He stared at his hands, silent for an moment before the itch began to irritate him once more. With a whining growl, he went at his neck again, using his fingers this time. After a moment, he stood and started walking out of the room, still working at the nape of his neck.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out, darting after him and catching him by the shoulder.

He turned to her. "What, ugh...is it, hnng... Mabel?"

"This!" She reached behind his head and snatched his wrists, pulling them out so he could see.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment. Small layers of flesh were under his nails and the tips of his fingers were wet and red with blood. He had scratched away his own skin. He looked up at Mabel her worried expression parallel to his own fearful one. He ripped his hands free from her and darted off, running upstairs and locking the attic door behind him. He heard Mabel chasing him, stopping just outside the door and trying the knob. She pounded against the door, screaming at him to let her in.

He leaned against the door, sliding down it as he sat down, head down and arms crossed over his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks from fear of himself and the pain in his neck that had just hit him. He felt like he had been shrunken down by Gideon again with those growth crystals he found in the woods some time ago. He rocked back and forth as sobs wracked his body. The thumping had stopped but he knew Mabel had her ear to the door. He could hear her softened breathing from the other side. _'How can I hear her? This isn't natural!'_ "What have I done? What did you do to me?" he murmured to himself. "What's happening to me?"

After some time, he started to calm down, enough so that his sobs were hiccups and sniffles. He lifted his head and inspected his fingers for a few seconds. Deciding to clean up, he stood and unlocked the door. still debating over whether he should tell Mabel about his deal. He swung the door open and Mabel pounced on him, knocking his head on the floor as she bowled him over and pinned him down. "What's going on, Dipper?" she demanded, her face full of concern. Looks like he was telling her anyway.

"I- Let me get cleaned up first. Then I'll tell you everything." He glanced up to his hands held down by his sister. She nodded and stood, helping him up along the way. "Everything," she responded. He answered with a small nod, the pain in his neck resurfaced.

He allowed Mabel to drag him to the bathroom and he sat down in front of the tub. She grabbed bandages, disinfectant, some cotton swabs and a rag. Wetting the cloth, she wiped away the drying blood. This elicited many winces and cries from Dipper as she brushed against the exposed areas. After a while she appeared to have finished, the rag no longer coming into contact with his neck. "Are-ah! Are you done yet, Mabel?" No response came from behind him. He turned his body, aware that if her were to turn his neck, the pain would worsen and his bleeding might worsen. He was already lightheaded. "Mabel?"

Her eyes were large, her mouth a faint frown. She had one hand balancing herself on the edge of the tub, her other wielding the rag, now soaked with blood. Her voice came out in a faint whisper, "What did you do, Dipper?"

 **A.N.- Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school, work, and bits and pieces of another GF fanfic and a crossover that I've been writing. I haven't really had time to work on this.**


End file.
